Agents of the EQF: Bear Problem
|image = File:AOTEBearProblem-Logo.png |caption = |start = March 6, 2010 |end = March 6, 2010 |prereqs = |level = ∞ |location = Club Penguin |rewards = For the penguins: A Shprogshel gets deleted, Quackerpengu can't destroy the PSA (however, nobody knew that, as nobody knew that Quackerpengu is evil) For the bears: There were 2 PSA agents less fighting them |progression = |previous = None |next = Agents of the EQF: Operation: Whiteout | }} Chapter 1: First Chapter It was a normal day for all the PSA agents. They were doing what they always did (fighting Herbert), and everything else was normal too. Quacker, Quackerpingu and Quackerpengu were on a mission. Quacker: Looks like that a bear has been here. Quackerpingu: Yes, these can't be penguin paw prints...because penguins don't have paws. Quackerpengu: Pingu logic... Quackerpingu: These also can't be puffle paw prints...because puffles don't have paws, too. Quackerpengu: ... Quacker: Shouldn't we look for Herbert? Quackerpingu: Yes, we should. The three agents start following the paw prints into the wilderness. ----- Meanwhile, in the base of the Legion of Extremely Evil Polar Bears... Herbert: WE NEED A PLAN! Klutzy: Click :D Herbert: No. Amber: How about asking the penguins nicely to obey you? Herbert: They wouldn't agree. Mary: How about hypnotizing a PSA agent so that he would think he's a puffle to scare them? Herbert: Great idea! Klutzy: Click click! Chapter 2: OH NO AN AGENT DIED Quacker:The paw prints go into this abandoned building. Quackerpingu: I think that we shouldn't go in. The temperature is strangely high near it! Quacker: I agree. Quackerpengu: I think that we can just avoid the dangerous things! Quackerpengu enters the building. Quackerpingu: Okay... Quackerpingu and Quacker go in, too. Quackerpingu: Umm...what is this pool of lava doing here? Quacker: Where should we go now? Quackerpengu: I think that we should climb up these stairs. Quackerpingu: I don't like this place... They climb up to the third floor. There, they enter a big room with some holes in the ground. Quacker and Quackerpingu go in first. Quacker: Herbert's not here. Quackerpingu: Maybe he is in the room which is behind that door back there? Quackerpengu: HELP! Quackerpengu falls into a hole in the ground. Quacker and Quackerpingu turn around and run to the hole. They look into it, but they can only see the pool of lava that's on the first floor. Quacker and Quackerpingu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Quacker: I think we should bury him. Quackerpingu: How can we bury him when he fell into the lava? Quacker: Oh, right. Quackerpingu calls Gary and tells him about what happened. Gary: These are the worst news since when we found about that Herbert had created the LEEPB. Rip. Now please look into the other room back there which you told me about that there is a door going to, as Herbert may be there. Then search the other places in that building, and don't die. Quackerpingu: Ok. He puts away the phone. Quackerpingu: Let's search that room back there. They open the door, but there is just a small room with no bears in it behind the door. Then, they search the whole building for bears, but they find none. Quacker: Look, there are new paw prints that are going away from the building! Quackerpingu: Let's follow them, then. They start following the paw prints again. Chapter 3: The stupid ideas of the bears Quacker and Quackerpingu come to a tree that is growing on the edge of a cliff. Quacker: Why did it have to start snowing? We lost the paw prints! Quackerpingu: Lets climb to the top of the tree, we could see some bears from the top. They climb the top of the tree...and it falls over, still hanging from the cliff so that the penguins are also hanging from the tree. Quackerpingu: Oh no... Quacker: Maybe that penguin can get someone to help us? Quackerpingu: Hi! Can you get someone to help us? Puffles: Yes. Puffles waddles away to get some penguins to rescue Quacker and Quackerpingu. While he is away, a shprogshel comes and starts trying to eat the tree's roots to make it fall down, so that it could get the penguins down there. The Shprogshel: BAA! Quacker: What's that doing here? They only live in Baa!, right? Quackerpingu: Some evil penguin smuggled it here some time ago. Quacker: KILL IT WITH FIRE! Quackerpingu: The tree would burn too then. I have a better idea. Quackerpingu shoots the shprogshel with a Deletion Ray Gun, and the shprogshel gets deleted. Quacker: YAY! Then, Puffles comes back with some other penguins who rescue Quacker and Quackerpingu. Quacker and Quackerpingu: Thank you. ----- Meanwhile in Norbert's cave... Norbert: Herbert is stupid. Norbert's Blue Crab Sidekick: Click. ----- Meanwhile, in the base of the Legion of Extremely Evil Polar Bears... Herbert: So, which agent is Mary going to hypnotize? Henry: The Director! Herbert: That's impossible. Henrietta: Gary! Herbert: It's too hard to hypnotize him. Herbette: Jet Pack Guy! Herbert: He'll fly away before we can do anything. Lukasi I. Nuit: Dot! Herbert: She's almost always disguised...so we might hypnotize someone else thinking it's Dot. Bobby: I know! Rookie! We can definently hypnotize him! Herbert: They'd be happy if we hypnotized Rookie. Polarkin: What about Quacker? Herbert: Good idea! Let's hypnotize him! Chapter 4: A chapter. I don't know the name of it. The agents are waddling in the wilderness again. Quacker: Quack. Quackerpingu: Quack. Norbert: I HATE PENGUINS! Norbert starts chasing Quacker and Quackerpingu. Soon, they get bored of running, get their spy phones and teleport away. Norbert: CURSE YOU PUFFLE STUPID A...umm...ANTS! ----- Meanwhile in the PSA HQ... Gary: Hi Quacker and Quackerpingu. Quacker: Hi. Quackerpingu: Hi. Have you seen Herbert? Gary: No, but an agent saw a polar bear (i don't know which one) in the wilderness behind Ski Hill. Quacker: Thank you! The agents waddle to Ski Hill and climb to the top of it. Quackerpingu: Now, how will we get down to the other side? Quacker: Let's take these sleds! They take the sleds and sled down. Quackerpingu hits a tree. Quackerpingu: OW! Quacker hits a tree, as well. Quacker: OW! Then, they get down. Quackerpingu: I guess that it would have been much easier when we'd have went AROUND the hill, not OVER it. Quacker: Maybe. Quackerpingu: Look, there are bear paw prints going to that cave! Quacker: Let's go spoil the bears' plans then! They start waddling to the cave. Chapter 5: Last Chapter Someone knocked on the door of the cave that is the lair of the LEEPB. Herbert: Klutzy, open the door! Klutzy opens the door, but there is no one behind it. Klutzy goes outside to check if anyone's there, and while he's outside, Quackerpingu and Quacker sneak in. Klutzy: Click. Klutzy comes back in. Quacker takes some of Herbert's blueprints, but he gets caught by Mary. Mary: Hi, you foolish penguin! Quacker throws the blueprints to Quackerpingu, who runs with them to another cave and closes the door. Herbert: OPEN THE DOOR! Quackerpingu: No. Amber: Please open the door! Quackerpingu: No. Polarkin: Open the door right now! Quackerpingu: No. Henry: OPEN THE DOOR OR ELSE... Quackerpingu: Ok. Quackerpingu opens the door, while hiding behind it. Herbert, Polarkin and Henry come in. Quackerpingu flies over the door (using a jet pack, of course), and closes it. Herbert: LET US OUT! Quackerpingu: No. Quackerpingu puts the door key on Herbert's table. Mary: Stupid penguins... Mary hypnotizes Quacker. Quacker: Squeak. Quacker waddles away. Quackerpingu: Stupid bears... Quackerpingu exits the cave before the bears can catch him, and finds out that Quacker has dropped his spy phone, stepped on it and teleported away, so he can't be found. Quackerpingu: OH NO Quackerpingu teleports to the PSA HQ. ----- Gary: Hi Quackerpingu! Where's Quacker? Quackerpingu: He got hypnotized by Mary P. Bear and now he thinks he's a puffle. Also, he dropped his spy phone, stepped on it and teleported away, so he can't be found. Gary: AAAAAAAH! Anyway, did you get any blueprints? Quackerpingu: Yes. Quackerpingu gives the blueprints to Gary. Gary: Great...but these blueprints are useless for us! These are the blueprints of a sign saying "Norbert Smells"! Quackerpingu: There is something on the other side, too... Gary: Oh, there is! What is it? It says "Prototype Popcorn Bomb"! Quackerpingu: Seems like that. Gary: Looks like that we spoiled Herbert's next plan! He can't finish the real popcorn bomb without the prototype! Quackerpingu: Yay! Gary: Also, where could he get enough popcorn for that? Quackerpingu: I don't know. ----- Meanwhile, in the LEEPB base... Mary takes the key and lets Herbert, Henry and Polarkin out of the cave they were locked into. Herbert: Thank you! Now, where are the agents? Mary: I hypnotized Quacker, but Quackerpingu got away with the prototype popcorn bomb blueprints. Herbert: I had already completed the real popcorn bomb blueprints :D Polarkin: Great! Herbert: OH NO! Henry: What? Herbert: The blueprints of the sign saying "Norbert Smells" were on the other side of the same paper! THE END! Category:Stories